To Keep You Warm
by Redlance-ck
Summary: H.G. gives Myka a gift. One-shot, ficlet.


**Disclaimer:** Characters of Warehouse 13 do not belong to me, I'm just playing with them.

**A/N:** Based off of a drawing that Toy-Panda did, that can be viewed on my profile. I was going for cute, let's hope I hit the mark okay. Reviews are welcomed, even lusted over. ;) Don't be shy, I don't bite! :)

* * *

"What's this for?" Myka asked, lips curving to the side in a half smile as Helena offered her the brightly coloured paper bag that she was dangling from two of her fingers.

"Must there be a reason for one to dote upon their beloved?" Helena countered, raising an eyebrow archly at the seated woman. She lowered herself onto the bed beside Myka and waved a hand in her direction, motioning for her to open the bag. For a few seconds, Myka simply regarded the inventor inquiringly, watching her features shift slightly but betray nothing, and eventually she lifted her hand to finger the tissue paper covering whatever lay inside. She pulled it out, setting it beside her and then peered inside. Her smile turned curious and she lifted her gaze to search the other woman's face.

"A teddy bear?" She asked, head tilted slightly to the side. Helena licked her lips, rolling them in on themselves before parting them to speak.

"Claudia and I ventured into that charming antiquity store in town and there he sat among friends of varying shapes and sizes, and I was reminded of our conversation." Myka quirked her eyebrows at that, looking for clarification. "I suppose it was some weeks ago now," she mused, crossing her legs, "you were regaling me with tales of your youth, specifically the time you spent at your Aunt Rose's home." The illuminating glow of understanding lit Myka's face.

"My parents sent me there over summer break; Tracy had gone to cheer camp and I didn't know anyone there." She said, a reminder more for her own benefit rather than H.G's. Sliding her hands into the bag, her fingers ran over the velvety soft material of the bear's beige fur and she grasped it by the arms, pulling it free.

"And you felt so desperately alone," the inventor said with a small smile, reaching out to brush an errant curl back from Myka's face, "which must have showed, because your Aunt-"

"Bought me a teddy bear to keep me company." Myka finished for her, beaming at the woman before her even as a small frown creased her forehead. "I can't believe you remembered that." The expression Helena levelled her with was one of slightly amused bewilderment.

"Darling, I remember every word that passes your lips." Myka's frown melted, giving way to the smooth planes of affection and, impulsively, she leaned forward over the bag that sat between them to brush her lips against Helena's in a kiss that, while chaste, was filled with feeling nonetheless. She felt Helena smile into it and gave her lips one last peck before pulling back to look down at the stuffed animal in her lap. She ran a hand over its head, between the bear's ears, and trailed a finger down to its soft pink nose. "To keep you company during those nights that find me absent from your side." Absently chewing on her lower lip, Myka's eyes roamed the face of the British agent; all elegant lines and soft skin that formed a map she could trace with her eyes closed.

"You're kind of adorable," she murmured with a grin, "you know that?" Helena's mouth quirked at the corners, a wry smile spreading slowly to flourish warmth throughout Myka's chest.

"I do believe I've had that particular compliment directed at me before, yes." She said, her drawl heavily accented and like some nameless melody to Myka's ears. Helena dropped her gaze then, smile faltering just slightly at its edges as something unnamed shadowed her features. "Am I a terribly sentimental old fool?" Myka's heart clenched and, with one hand holding the bear at the back of its head, she reached out to lace her fingers with the inventor's. She gave it a firm tug, urging Helena's attention up and the suddenly shy woman ran the digits of her free hand through her dark hair as she met Myka's gaze.

"You're **my **sentimental old fool." She insisted, green eyes sparkling and lips curving against her control. "And I wouldn't have you any other way." And moving the bag out of the way, she scooted closer to press their lips together once more. The kiss was slow, almost leisurely in its passion, and Myka hummed her appreciation into it as she gave H.G.'s hand a squeeze.

"Mortimer." Helena whispered against Myka's lips as the kiss ended, and Myka blinked at her utterly lost for the moment. The inventor chuckled and lifted their joined hands to pat the top of the bear's head. "His name," she clarified, "is Mortimer." Myka raised her eyebrows.

"Mortimer?" She said with a bark of laughter that ended abruptly at Helena's serious and somewhat offended expression.

"You find the name ill-suiting?" Her question was derisive, though that was certainly feigned to an extent, and Myka felt laughter begin to bubble up inside her.

"It's a little old-fashioned." And she was unable to contain her smile as a memory flitted through her mind. Helena arched an eyebrow, a silent challenge that was given voice seconds later.

"And what appellation would you propose in its stead?" Myka pondered needlessly over the question for a moment.

"Ted." She said simply, letting loose a laugh as she watched Helena's face fall with disbelief.

"You are entirely unimaginative." She sighed, pointedly ignoring the other woman's chuckles even as Myka scooted close enough to press the stuffed toy against Helena's side, but the inventor's breath did finally catch when she felt Myka's breath ghost along the shell of her ear.

"Funny," she whispered, "I don't remember you voicing that complaint last night."


End file.
